Les chiens ne font pas des chats
by bev28
Summary: Horace Slughorn, se trouva plongé dans ses souvenirs quand Harry lui en extorqua un. Et si l'histoire que l'on connaissait était différente ? Et si Harry n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être? OS.


Résumé : Défi de la gazette des bonbons aux citrons : jouons au Cluedo Sorcier. Horace Slughorn, se trouva plongé dans ses souvenirs quand Harry lui en extorqua un. Et si l'histoire que l'on connaissait était différente ? Et si Harry n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être. OS

Défi : Personnage : Horace Slughorn Meurtrier : Lily Evans Victime Mr Barjow lieux du crime : Tour d'astronomie arme du crime : Dévoré par un loup-garou.

Disclaimer : L'œuvre de JKR ne m'appartient pas, ses personnages non plus, seule l'histoire est de moi

* * *

Horace Slughorn détailla un instant le jeune homme face à lui. C'était un jeune sorcier brun au yeux si vert qui venait de lui extorquer avec brio son souvenir le plus honteux. Ce jeune homme irait loin, Horace était très doué pour repérer les talents prometteurs. Le fils de Lily Evans avait hérité de son talent en manipulation, il restait à espérer qu'il n'ait pas pris son sadisme et sa cruauté. Car la douce Lily Evans, paix à son âme était une vipère dans une peau de lion.

Horace fut soudain envahi par des souvenirs. Cela avait fait grand scandale à l'époque et personne sauf lui ne connaissait le fin mot de l'histoire. Il avait pris l'étudiante de Gryffondor sous son aile, tant de machiavélisme était bien trop séducteur pour Horace. Ce professeur de potion avait réussi à tenir secret le fait qu'étant un animagus, il pouvait se transformer en chat noir, et qu'ainsi il avait pu parcourir incognito le dédale de couloirs de Poudlard mais également se faire adopter par la jeune sorcière rousse lors de sa dernière année.

Ainsi il avait vu cette histoire commencer, en 1978, au moment de la septième de Lily Evans et des Maraudeurs.

C'était en décembre, les vacances se rapprochaient, Lily alla s'enfermer une énième fois dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Il fallait qu'elle se calme sinon son plan tomberait à l'eau. Elle s'assit à même le sol, Lueur, son chat noir et nul autre qu'Horace Slughorn, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, sur les genoux.

\- Il faut que je tienne, je ne peux pas le tuer tout de suite, patience Lily, patience, s'admonesta-t-elle.

Cette phrase éveilla l'intérêt de son félin, c'était la première fois qu'il était témoin des projets de meurtre de la rousse. Il observa la sorcière invoquer un serpent et lui lancer le sort de l'imperium.

Cela interpella le professeur, son élève avait l'habitude de se parer d'un masque d'innocence et même s'il n'était pas dupe, il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle pourrait maîtriser un Impardonnable. Horace, surpris, le fut d'autant plus quand le lavabo au centre des toilettes s'affaissa pour laisser apparaître une entrée. La jeune sorcière, son chat dans les bras, s'engouffra dans l'ouverture béante de la Chambre des Secrets.

Lily avait fait énormément de recherche pour la trouver et c'était en interrogeant scrupuleusement Mimi Geignarde, qu'elle avait enfin découvert le moyen d'y accéder. C'était une part nécessaire à son plan qu'elle préparait depuis deux ans déjà.

Horace, lui, n'était pas rassuré, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de se rapprocher de cette sorcière, certes il sentait sa noirceur et l'avait approché pour pouvoir la guider sur ce chemin mais il ne voulait pas que ça lui coûte sa fourrure.

Ils glissèrent sur plusieurs mètres et atterrirent dans une pièce sombre jonchée d'os. Lily inquanta un Lumos puis s'enfonça dans le boyaux sombre. Devant une nouvelle porte, elle réinvoqua le serpent. Elle arriva dans une immense salle où trônait la statue de Salazar Serpentard. La sorcière n'y jeta pas même un coup œil, elle traversa la salle pour rentrer dans une grande antichambre où était aménagé un salon au couleur vert et argent. Une porte en bois brut se tenait au fond de la salle, Lily s'installa dans un des fauteuils et fixa la porte.

\- Bon, il ne devrait plus tarder, se dit-elle a voix haute.

Au début de sa découverte, Lily avait exploré la Chambre, elle avait soigneusement évité les quartiers du basilic, et par prudence elle avait appris à invoquer le chant du coq. Pendant ses pérégrinations, elle avait découvert que la Chambre communiquait avec la Forêt Interdite par cette. Ce qui aidait grandement ses plans.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme que Horace ne se serait jamais attendu à voir. Il était grand, massif et dégageait une aura de bestialité. Ses yeux vifs et incisif se fixèrent immédiatement la jeune sorcière qui s'approcha. L'homme la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Horace était au bord de la crise cardiaque, Lily Potter, née-moldue et Gryffondor embrassait à pleine bouche Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou le plus bestial jamais recherché.

\- Tu m'as manqué, grogna l'hybride,

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué mon amour, aujourd'hui j'ai failli perdre le contrôle, entre notre cible qui vit toujours et James pour qui je dois faire semblant d'avoir des sentiments, je n'en peux plus. Heureusement que notre plan arrive dans sa phase finale. Lui répondit la jeune rousse en caressant la joue de son compagnon.

\- Bientôt tu n'auras plus à les supporter, pour toi et seulement pour toi, il mourra dans d'atroce souffrance. Et pour Potter, Severus m'a prévenu que la potion serait prête avant la fin de l'année. Une fois absorbée, il deviendra une poupée entre tes mains, tout en aillant aucun changement de comportement, et tu pourras alors continuer le plan.

\- Oui, le plan. Mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir t'épouser toi et pas cet imbuvable prétentieux. Se plaignit-elle.

Fenrir caressa la joue de sa sorcière. Il s'était rencontré dans la Forêt Interdite, il y avait deux ans. Le loup-garou était alors irrémédiablement attiré dans ses bois et ne le comprenait pas. Il ne sut que plus tard que c'était son instinct de lycanthrope qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à son âme sœur, la magnifique Lily. Il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, elle était sanguinaire, manipulatrice et noire, si noire. Ils étaient tellement en phase.

Je ne te quitterai jamais, et dans tous les cas se sera un mariage d'apparence, jamais il ne touchera. Il n'y aura que moi, moi et toi, ensemble. Lui susurra-t-il

Lily sentit son cœur battre à la chamade. Elle l'aimait tellement. Son coté sombre exultait et répondait au sien avec une joie morbide.

Horace était à la fois horrifié et émerveillé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à ça. Il se demandait bien qui était la cible de ce duo infernale. Le chat quitta rapidement l'antichambre quand le couple commença à s'effeuiller. Il attendit dans la salle à la statue, se roula en boule et s'endormit.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Lily vint récupérer son chat et remonta à la surface. Elle se sentait mieux, Fenrir avait toujours eu cet effet sur elle. Comme elle avait hâte, bientôt, elle serait débarrassée de se nuisible, celui qui avait osé.

Il faut savoir, que depuis deux ans, Lily s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Remus Lupin. Après sa rencontre avec son âme sœur, son loup-garou de camarade avait tout de suite identifié l'odeur qu'elle portait. Après moultes discussions et plusieurs rencontres avec Fenrir, son Alpha. Remus commençait enfin à s'accepter. Il considérait Lily comme la femelle Alpha de sa meute, et il protégerait sa vie au péril de la sienne. Mais quelque chose empêchait Rémus de se reconstruire pleinement, ou plus quelqu'un. Son bourreau qu'il croisait tous les jours.

Les faits s'étaient déroulés en cinquième année, la nuit où Sirius voulu envoyer Severus à la mort sous les griffes de Rémus. Quand le loup-garou s'était réveillé le lendemain, nu, douloureux, bafoué, ayant subi le pire des sévices pour un loup dominant, il en fut détruit. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait dû lutter contre son loup qui voulait étriper le coupable, reconnu grâce à son odeur. Son violeur était Marvin Barjow, un Serpentard de septième année, qui avait signé son arrêt de mort ce jour-là. Remus allait mieux mais il savait que Lily avait un plan et qu'elle avait manipulé son Alpha, en lui faisant croire, que la victime s'était elle. Remus pensait que Fenrir aurait quand même voulu le venger, mais peut-être pas risquant sa peau et son avenir.

Lily était fébrile, le jour J était arrivé. C'était le 24 décembre, comme tous les ans, Dumbledore était parti se recueillir sur les tombes de sa famille. Ils avaient une fenêtre de deux heures. Lily avait laissé un mot signé de Remus demandant à Marvin de se rendre à minuit à la tour d'astronomie. Elle avait fait entrer Fenrir par la Chambre des Secrets, et ils l'attendaient cachés dans la tour d'astronomie, Lueur, le chat de Lily patientant avec eux. La pleine lune était le lendemain et Fenrir sentait son loup bouillir, il voulait venger sa moitié, même si s'était risqué, même s'il risquait Azkaban et le baisé du Détraqueur. Pour elle, il ferait tout et sans elle il n'était plus rien.

Marvin Barjow, fut surpris du mot. Il craignait que Remus ne sache pour ce qu'il lui avait volé, son innocence et sa dignité. Le jeune Barjow se savait abjecte, mais il ne pouvait être heureux que du déboire des autres, de leur sombre douleur. Alors, il ne pouvait pas laisser l'occasion de pouvoir torturer psychiquement son ancienne victime. Il se rendit comme convenu à la tour d'astronomie, ne se méfiant pas du piège. Il fut à peine rentré qu'il sentit un déplacement d'air derrière lui. Il se retourna rapidement pour voir une vision de cauchemar. Devant lui se tenait Fenrir, à demi transformé. Il fit un sourire diabolique dévoilant ses crocs pointus, son regard était noyé de folie bestiale. Marvin n'eut pas le temps de penser à la mort, que le loup bondit sur lui et lui arracha la gorge. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche fit perdre pied à Fenrir qui se transforma alors totalement malgré l'absence de la pleine lune. Il déchiqueta le corps sans vie de Barjow, et il commença à festoyer.

Lily regardait avec joie et victoire son amour anéantir son ennemi, se repaissant de la vue du sang tachant le sol et maculant son amour. Elle avait réussi, ne pouvant le tuer elle-même, elle avait fait en sorte que Fenrir le fasse pour elle. Fenrir commençait à reprendre conscience de son environnement. Il vit de l'homme à ses pieds et lécha le sang sur ses lèvres. Le loup vit sa compagne s'approcher. Il avait peur que ce qu'elle avait vu ne la terrifie, Fenrir fut rassuré quand Lily posa ses lèvres, sur les siennes ensanglantées.

\- Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais, lui murmura-t-elle

Puis elle lança un sort nettoyant et ce fut comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. La sorcière brula également le mot qui avait amené Marvin à sa fin. Enfin le couple redescendit dans la sombre Chambre pour s'aimer à travers leur noirceur.

Horace, statufié et horifié, était alors toujours dans la tour d'astronomie qui était si paisible. Rien ne laissait imaginer que Lily Potter, douce et intelligente sorcière avait manipulé son compagnon, bestial loup-garou, pour qu'il anéantisse Marvin Barjow dont il ne restait aucune trace. Le jeune Serpentard fut porter disparut et personne ne sut ce qu'il était advenu de lui.

Horace s'extirpa de ses souvenirs. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu du plan pour James Potter. Mais vu le regard pétillant d'Harry Potter qui, legilimens, venait de voir ses souvenirs en même temps que lui, le camp blanc avait peut-être des soucis à se faire.

Le jeune sorcier brun était heureux, il avait vu sa mère et son père en action. Oui Fenrir était bien son père, le plan de sa mère ayant parfaitement fonctionné. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'était que la perte son âme sœur avait détruit Fenrir et que le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour survivre avait été de s'ôter la mémoire. Le retour de Lord Voldemort pendant la quatrième année d'Harry, lui avait permis de se souvenir et de contacter son fils. Fenrir avait été émerveillé par leur l'enfant qui leurs ressemblait tant. Ensemble, ils mirent au point, avec succès, un plan pour se débarrasser de Sirius Black et rallièrent Remus à leur cause. Harry allait tuer Dumbledore à la fin de l'année pour enfin rejoindre son compagnon destiné, Tom Jedusor mieux connu sous le nom de Voldemort et prendre sa place de Prince des Ténèbres à ses côtés.

Comme quoi, les chiens ne font pas des chats.

FIN

En espérant que ce texte vous plaise, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience.


End file.
